


beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, But mostly angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Knights - Freeform, M/M, MY POOR CHILD, Orcs, angst with happy ending, but don't worry, fantasy race, the orcs are nice, the other knights are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by a writing prompt https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/686728643155379581/Jack is a knight who has an incredibly ugly face, he is constantly mocked, teased, hurt and bullied by his fellow knights. They call him freak and don't really acknowledge him. One day there is an orc attack and he is taken hostage but it turns out that he is considered very beautiful in orc culture.Bad summery I know, but please still give it a go.





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> This is the first work i'm posting, I would appreciate any comments on things like how I can improve, any formatting mistakes or any spelling/grammar mistakes I make. Thanks for giving this fic a go and I hope you enjoy!

“Out of my way, freak!” shouted yet another knight as they shoved pass Jack, he sighed and allowed him to pass. See, this wasn’t a rare occurrence for Jack –being the “ugly freak with a face even a mother couldn’t bear”- this was just a typical day.

After lunch squadron 6 set out for training in the woods, hunting and camouflage were incredibly important when fighting “Hey Jackie! I found a spot for you to camouflage! you’ll fit right in!” Eric and his buddies cackled as he pointed to a slug sitting on a leaf nearby, their faces turning red as they hysterically laughed while Jack schooled his face to a neutral position. Although they often mocked Jack for his ugly face he was actually one of the best at camouflage “must be all that practice hiding its’ face! At least it knows its place” they often said, Jack would just blink and hide how much their words hurt him.

“Hey Jackie! Do me a favor and get water for my bath would you?” Eric asked, although it was more a command than anything. Jack growled a little and walked out, not missing the sneers and the “that’s all it’s good for” s that came from them even before he shut the door. Grunting as he pulled up bucket after bucket of water he finally filled the bath, hearing a small giggle he turned his face to find a little group of women whispering to each other, pointing fingers, laughing and sneaking glances at his direction. Typical.  
After taking a bath with the dirty leftover water he headed off to the barracks, He knew he had if hurry if he didn’t want his bed covered in dirt and other miscellaneous things because “a freak like that should already be grateful for us even letting it into our squadron, let alone letting it sleep in our room”. A truly disgusting way of thinking but the other knights didn’t seem to think so. Many captains have turned blind eye to his mistreatment so he stopped hoping for any change long ago, for somebody to care for – or perhaps even love? - him, after all who could love someone as ugly as he? 

>MAGICAL LINE BREAK!!!!!<

It’s strange how much can change in a span of an hour or two.

It all happened so fast, Jack awoke to a foot to the face as his squadron ran from the room ‘what’s happening?’ he thought. Around him his teammates were shoving each other out of the way in a desperate attempt to flee through the window. After some strained listening Jack discovered that there was an orc attack, and everyone was running? They were all trained for this exact situation! They had the weapons, armor and home turf, why was everyone running?! 

Gripping the knife he had underneath his pillow (you can never be too safe when sleeping in a fortress where everybody was trained to kill and hated your guts) Jack moved in front of the hoard of orcs that just busted through the door hoping to buy time for his teammates to get geared up. To his credit Jack put up a magnificent fight for someone fighting around 15ish orcs armed with maces, swords, staffs and an assortment of other pointy things all by himself, dressed in his pajamas and wielding a tiny dagger, oh and did he mention he was all by himself? Yeah. No one came back for him. Jack wasn’t expecting much to be honest, perhaps one or two seeking glory or maybe someone who wasn’t an utter *bleep* but…that was asking for too much. He had put up a valiant fight but after an hour and a bit in he began to tire out, was it too much to ask for one of his teammates to comeback for him? Yeah, probably. With one last stab he fell to the ground ‘at least I don’t have to put up with Eric and his mates any more’ he thought to himself darkly before blacking out.

Jack awoke groggily, but could you blame him? He shuffled into a sitting position before a sharp pain coursed through his everything. “uuuhhhggg” he moaned as he grit his teeth and forced himself to sit “hey! what are you doing? You’ll injure yourself even more! Careful there” said a strange growly voice, startled, Jack jumped a little causing even more pain “what did I tell you. Here have some water, it might make you feel better” blinking at the blurry figure Jack soon identified it as an orc, glancing at the cup of water slipped between the bars and at the orc that looked at him with, concern? No, that can’t be right, must be disgust. Jack decided to play it safe and shuffled back a little more –ignoring both the pain as well as his dry mouth- so now what? He wished he could have just died during the battle, now he would not only have to put up with constant mocking for his face but he would be “indebted” to his squad if they came back for him. But then again it was a very big IF, they probably wouldn’t even care or maybe even be happy. 

The orc frowned –probably because he didn’t accept his “gracious gift”- and sat back down in his chair “sorry if this is a bit scary for you, can’t really help it…we needed a hostage and for some reason you were the only one who stayed, shame you’re a prisoner or else I would have asked you out by now, gorgeous. But I guess we don’t have to worry about them not coming for you though, eh handsome?” said the orc, smiling lopsidedly to him ‘was he flirting? It didn’t sound like the usual mocking and teasing from the others, could he really be? No. impossible. Couldn’t he catch a break for once? Even the orcs thought he was a freak, would it be too much to ask for just one day without any teasing, mocking, shoving, name calling and “just jokes”. He was so sick and tired from living’ Jack turned his head away and stared at the stone wall, refusing to let his hurt from the “compliments” shine through.


End file.
